Watchers From Afar
by The Linn
Summary: CROSSOVER FIC! What happens when Torchwood Three keeps randomly getting shots from inside the Eleventh Doctor's TARDIS? No idea, I'm making this up as I go along! Pretty good, I promise. T For Swearing.
1. The End Of Time

**Alright, my lovely readers, I am FORCING myself to write! I know, I know, I haven't posted anything for a good month or so, but I'm on vacation and REALLY need to stop reading Fanfics, so I'm writing them instead! Also, I will attempt to finish all of the stories I have put on hiatus! Also, Happy 49 Year Anniversary of Doctor Who! I mentioned I'm on vacation (In Florida, I'm from Indianapolis, Indiana) and when we went to the beach today, I went insane doing Doctor Who references. Wooooo…..**

**Timelines:**

**Doctor Who: Self-explanatory, it literally tells you in the fic…**

**Torchwood: Before anyone dies, so it's the full team and I'm THROWING Mickey in there for giggles. Ha. Freaking. Ha. (I KNOW THE TIMELINES DON'T CORRESPONG, LET ME HAVE FUN!)**

**I'M SORRY FOR INACCURACIES! AHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Watchers From Afar**

The first time it happened, no one expected it.

Everyone was sitting around the Hub, not sure what to do. The Rift was not very active, and there were no alien threats to go take care of. Suddenly, all of the screens blanked out, going black. Everyone jumped up, startled.

"What the hell?" Jack asked/yelled, jumping up along with everyone else and rushing to the nearest computer. They all then proceeded to turn white, before settling in on a video feed of a strange room: The TARDIS interior.

Jack, Ianto, Gwen, Owen, and Toshiko all stood back and watched.

"That's the TARDIS!" Jack stated, and the rest of Torchwood Three looked at him.

"As in the Doctor's TARDIS?" Ianto asked. Jack nodded. The video, which was live, showed the TARDIS door opening, and the familiar Tenth Doctor walked in slowly and painfully, a stricken look on his face. He slowly walked up to the console, going around it slowly with a sorrowful expression. His breathing quickened and he looked at the console of his beloved ship, before saying in a voice on the verge of tears:

"I don't want to go."

The Torchwood agents looked at each other, confused at what was happening.

The Doctor's breathing became more labored, and his skin began to give off a golden shine, surprising anyone.

"What's the hell's happening to him?" Owen asked, wide eyed.

"He's regenerating." Jack whispered, fearing for the Doctor.

They watched as the regeneration energy grew thicker, and the Doctor raised his hands to look at them. Finally, he threw both his arms out and his head back as the regeneration energy burst out in a fiery explosion, burning into the TARDIS. The room exploded, fire everywhere, a coral strut falling. The video started to fail, but not before they got a few looks at the new, Eleventh Doctor. Then the screens went black for a few seconds before finally returning to normal. They all looked at each other in solemn agreement on what happened.

**Hate it…**

**-The Linn**


	2. The Doctor's Wife Part I

**Alright, my lovely readers, last chapter tonight, and then I get a 16 hour car ride back to Indianapolis. So… I'll probably be lazy again and not update, but I'll TRY MY HARDEST FOR YOU ALL!**

The second time it happened, only one person was completely confused.

Once again, it was a slow time, no Rift activity, no alien threats. This time, Martha was there also. All the screens blacked out, like before, and everyone jumped up.

"It's happening again!" Gwen shouted, gathering near everyone else. Martha looked around, confused.

"What's happening?" She asked, before Jack shushed her.

The screens blinked on to show an unfamiliar room with three people in it, talking. Jack slowly walked up to one of the screens and pointed to one of the figures.

"That's the Doctor…" He said, pointing to a lanky man in a bowtie, suspenders, and tweed jacket.

"What?" Martha laughed. "No it's not!"

"He regenerated, we all watched." Jack replied matter-of-factly, and they all fell silent again.

The man Jack had said that the Doctor was talking to his companions –a female ginger and a sandy-haired man- telling a story.

"And then we discovered it wasn't the robot king after all, it was the real one. Fortunately I was able to reattach the head."

The man turned to the woman. "Do you believe any of this stuff?"

The ginger replied, saying, "I was there."

The 'Doctor' went over to the console, almost yelling, "Oh it's the warning lights! I'm getting rid of those, they never stop!" He began hitting the console with his hand. They watched his two companions go over to the side and speak in hushed tones, no one could hear them. Then, there was a knock in the background. The ginger looked up.

"What was that?"

"The door…" The Doctor (We've established it's him, right?) replied, uncertain. "It knocked."

"Right," The man said, "We are in deep space." They were slowly going towards the door.

"Very, very deep." The Doctor said. More knocking came. "And somebody's knocking!" He slowly opened the doors to reveal a floating, glowing box. "Oh come here. Come here you scrumptious, little beauty." He reached out to it, but it flew past and zipped around the control room before flying back to the Doctor.

"A box?" The man asked.

"Doctor, what is it?" They were looking curiously at the Doctor now, who was holding the box close to his face.

"I've got mail!" He got up and went towards the console, holding the box. "Time Lord Emergency Messaging System, in an emergency we wrap up our thoughts in psychic containers and send them through time and space! Anyway, there's a living Time Lord out there, and it's one of the good ones!"

The man -Rory, they had figured out-, looked at the Doctor. "You said that there-" The screen froze, Rory in mid-sentence, the Doctor's arms in mid-air.

"What?!" Jack yelled, rushing to it.

"Jack…" Martha said slowly. "He said that there was a living Time Lord somewhere. Could it be… him?"

Jack's head whipped around to look at Martha. "No… Couldn't be…" He turned back to the computer and smacked it a few times, which surprisingly worked.

"-Weren't any Time Lords left." Rory finished, arms crossed.

"There aren't no Time Lords left anywhere in the universe, but the universe isn't where we're going!" The Doctor threw the cube to the ginger -Amy-, and she looked at it, a snake engraved in the side. "See that snake? The mark of the Corsair, fantastic bloke. He had that snake as a tattoo in every regeneration, didn't feel like himself unless he had the tattoo. Or herself a couple of times. Ooh, she was a bad girl!" And with that, the screens went… rainbow-y, then black.

**Part Two of the Doctor's Wife coming… NEVER! Because I'll probably be lazy! Woo hoo! I'll try my hardest, I promise. Scout's Honor!**

**-The Linn**


	3. The Doctor's Wife Part II

**Alright, my lovely readers, I haven't abandoned this story! I just kind of... forgot about it. Sorry. Anyways, I've done some homework since the last time I updated this. That means I actually went and watched Torchwood instead just kind of... winging it and hoping it was close. So yes. Sure. Whatever. By the way, you can thank boredom****for this story. Uh, yeah. Allons-y!**

**Chapter 3**

The third time it happened, they were all waiting.

Of course, they couldn't just act like they weren't completely dying to know what had happened. They had figured out that their little transmissions came when there was absolutely nothing going on. No Rift activity, no alien threats, nothing. So when those period came, they sat and waited. Then, one day, it happened.

They were sitting in random places around the Hub, each having a good view of at least one screen. So when all they screens black out, they all jumped up.

"Finally!" Jack yelled, wanting to see what was happening with the Doctor.

The picture appeared on screen, and everyone was baffled. It wasn't the usual shot of the TARDIS Console Room, but of the inside of a make-shift prison cell, with the Doctor on the other side of the bars. The picture was rounded at the edges, and shaking a bit.

"Where is that?" Tosh asked, glancing up to see everyone else's confused expressions.

"Could be anywhere and anywhen in the Universe with the Doctor." Martha replied, looking at her.

"I don't understand. Who are you?" They heard the Doctor ask on screen.

"Do you not know me? Just because they put me in here?" The team was startled at how loud the voice was, as if they were right next to the camera.

"They said you were dangerous." Was the Doctor's reply.

"Not the cage, stupid. In here. They put me in here. I'm the... Oh, what do you call me? We travel. I go:" What happened next was startling. They heard the TARDIS' sound when it was materializing or dematerializing.

"What the hell...?" Owen asked slowly.

"The TARDIS?" The Doctor asked incredulously.

"Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Yes, that's it. Names are funny. It's me. I'm the TARDIS." The team was shocked when a pair of arms came on screen.

"It's like... we're seeing out of this person's eyes." Martha said slowly.

Jack looked at her. "Maybe we are. She said she was the TARDIS, and we've been seeing the Console Room, so maybe..." He trailed off, looking back at his screen.

"No, you're not. You're a bitey, mad lady. The TARDIS is up and downy stuff in a big blue box." The Doctor told her, giving the screen a look.

"Yes, that's me. A Type Forty TARDIS. I was already a museum piece when you were young, and the first time you touched my console you said-"

The Doctor cut her off. "I said you were the most beautiful thing I had ever known."

"Aww. That's kind of sweet." Gwen said, and everyone gave her a look.

"And then you stole me. And I stole you." They heard the TARDIS(?) say.

"I borrowed you." The Doctor replied shakily.

"Borrowing implies the intention to return the thing that was taken. What makes you think I would ever give you back?" The team could practically hear her grinning.

"You're the TARDIS?" The Doctor asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"My TARDIS?"

"My Doctor. Oh. We have now reached the point in the conversation where you open the lock."

Everyone flinched as the screeching whining of the Sonic came over the speakers. And with that, everything went kind of rainbow-y again.

"No!" Jack jumped forward and smacked the screen closest to him. The image shifted before it solidified as the usual view of the Console Room. The Doctor was under the Console, messing with something, sitting in a swing.

"Oh my God, he got himself a swing to sit in while he tinkers." Martha said, rolling her eyes.

"How's it going under there?" Rory asked on-screen.

"Just putting a firewall around that Matrix. Almost done." The Doctor replied, pausing slightly.

"Are you going to make her talk again?" Amy asked, giving him a look.

"I can't."

"Why not?" Rory asked.

"Spacey wacey, isn't it?"

"Well, actually, it's because the Time Lords discovered that if you take an eleventh dimensional matrix and fold it into a mechanical then... Yes, it's spacey wacey!" He yelled slightly.

"Sorry. At the end, she was talking. She kept repeating something. I don't know what it meant." Rory said, looking at the Doctor.

"What did she say?"

"'The only water in the forest is the river.' She said we'd need to know that someday. It doesn't make sense, does it?"

"Not yet. You okay?"

"No. I watched her die. I shouldn't let it get to me, but it still does. I'm a nurse." With that, Martha slapped her thigh exasperatedly.

"He just has to surround himself with almost-Doctors, doesn't he?"

"Oh hush." Jack grinned at her. Martha grinned back. They both looked back at the screen. when the Doctor began speaking again.

"Letting it get to you. You know what that's called? Being alive. Best thing there is. Being alive right now, that's all that counts. Nearly finished. Two more minutes, then we're off. The Eye of Orion's restful, if you like restful. I can never really get the hang of restful. What do you think, dear? Where shall we take the kids this time?"

"Look at you pair. It's always you and her, isn't it, long after the rest of us have gone. A boy and his box, off to see the universe."

"Oh God, that's so true. I like her Jack, I like her." Martha said, nodding firmly.

"Well, you say that as if it's a bad thing. But honestly, it's the best thing there is. The House deleted all the bedrooms. I should probably make you two a new bedroom. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" The Doctor asked them. They watched Rory lean over and whisper something to Amy.

"Okay. Er, Doctor, this time could we lose the bunk beds?" Amy asked. The Doctor looked shocked.

"No. Bunk beds are cool. A bed with a ladder. You can't beat that. It's your room. Out those stairs, keep walking till you find it. Off you pop."

"He really is absolutely insane, isn't he?" Ianto asked. Jack laughed.

"You don't know the half of it!"

"Doctor, do you have a room?" Rory asked, but before the Doctor answered, Amy dragged him off. With that, the screen faded to black.

**I'm sorry for that. Truly sorry. I was just trying to get that episode over with, it was taking forever. And sorry with the barely any commentary. I'm slow today. Also, if you'd like a specific episode done, I'll be happy to do it. I'm running out of ideas quickly. Leave it in your review.**

**-The Linn**


	4. Let's Kill Hitler

**Alright, my lovely readers, I'm on a streak! I might write another Chapter after this one, or I might go update another story. I can't seem to find any good stories to read write now, so I'm going for it. Again, if you'd like a specific episode done, I'll write it. But remember, it's coming from within the TARDIS! Alright, Allons-y!**

**Chapter 4**

Of course they were all on the edge of their seats, waiting for the TARDIS to send another transmission. So basically they were lazing around, not wanting to go out and answer threats to the city. Even Gwen, Ianto, Tosh, and Owen, who had never met the man, wanted to see what was happening. So late one night, when everyone had gone home and only Jack and Martha remained in the Hub, it happened again.

They were half asleep, chatting quietly when the screens did their little routine. It took them a few seconds to notice, but when they did the pair jumped up and ran to the nearest screen, grinning.

The screen flickered to life, showed the Console Room enveloped in a thick layer of smoke. The door creaked open and in stumbled the Doctor.

"Extractor fans on!" He yelled, and a huge blowing sound erupted, the smoke blowing around. "Oh, that works!"

They watched him drop to his knees, obviously in pain.

"What's wrong with him?" Martha asked, even though Jack obviously didn't have the answer.

"Don't know." Was Jack's quick reply.

"I'm shutting down. I need an interface. Voice interface. Come on, emergency."

They watched a Hologram Doctor appear up by the Console.

"Voice interface enabled." Holo-Doctor said, emotionless.

The Doctor glared slightly at the Hologram.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no. Give me someone I like!" The Doctor whined.

The Hologram shifted, and, to Martha and Jack's surprise, a Hologram Rose Tyler appeared. They saw the Doctor's eyes widen.

"Oh, thanks! Give me guilt!" He said a bit angrily to the hologram.

It shifted again, and Martha jumped slightly when she saw a hologram of herself appear. The Doctor's eyes widened just a bit more, pain running under his shocked look.

"Also guilt!"

Again, the Hologram shifted, taking the shape of Donna Noble. The Doctor looked like spontaneous combustion might occur within his body at any moment.

"More guilt! Agh!" He cried out in pain. "Come on! There must be someone in the Universe I haven't screwed up yet!"

And with that, the screen faded, going black, and reverting back to its usual desktop. Martha looked at Jack.

"Does he really feel that way? He thinks he screws us up?"

Jack went over ad hugged her, feeling much sadder.

**I'm so sorry for this. I just don't have much material to work with for this episode. Though I did manage two Chapters in one day, so yeah. I'll update soon, no worries.**

**-The Linn**


End file.
